LibraQuest
by captaincuddlesthegreat
Summary: A story about a group of fairies that represent the twelve signs. When trouble arrives, a drunken Libra embarks on a stupid, whimsical quest to try and grow a pair. Appearances by Canon characters.


AN: This story is supposed to be written like a novel from the POV of my FC, Lucy Sylphe, who is writing this as a novel. Now it should be noted that Lucy has a weakness for drinks, so there might be a few instances where the grammar isn't perfect. I'm bringing this up because there are quite a few people out there who easily get enraged by intentional misuse of grammar, and if you're one of those people then the time to turn back is now. Takes place in the Enchanted Forest.

**-LibraQuest-**

A silly adventure about nothing-that's it

I remember that it was mid-fall that day when my life changed, though most folks wouldn't say that there was anything special about that day other than the fact that somebody died. Fairy fold die pretty often on account of reglar folks go a-steppin all over us. Because we're small, and that's just that. Being the physical embodiment of a zodiac isn't easy, no sir, for starters, the powers you get can be kinda lame. What does Libra do anyways? I figure it involves bein creative, and charismatic, and not picking up after yourself. For my friend, Jane, I guess being a Virgo meant picking up after all the stuff that I don't pick up, and then yelling at me for reasons… I didn't explain who Jane was. Jane is my friend, who is sort of like my mom figure/ older sister/ best friend forever, I could go into detail, but I'm not gonna.

I think I should aslo *also describe us fairies better. We are not like regular fairies. We are kind of special. We have a

To get back to the point of this pointless story, I said some things about folks dying off for reasons. I was doing my usual thing, sitting in my little fairy house, which couldn't be anything besides a flower hut. I was getting up to do my morning routine, when I heard a ruckus coming from the window. Normally I would have ignored it, because usually fairy chatter is all kinds of boring. Though I very soon changed my mind at shouts of murder.

My next recollection was us in the town square, which wasn't exactly a square as much as it was the base of a tree, and at that base there was an old fairy man, dead as a doorknob. I sought out Jane for an explanation on how the old timer had got to be so dead in the first place. Jane was a tall, ginger-woman who dressed remarkably, and was real intelligent, but kinda naggy.

"Janey, wass happen to this ol' man?" I asked all nonchalant-like, probably because I had been drinking that morning.."

"Well, he's dead, but I think you could deduce that on your own, even if you are drunk, but to be specific, he's been murdered." Said Jane, while casting glances at all the folks who were a-cryin.

"Maybe it was juss his time, y'know?" I suggested.

"Gee, Lucy, I thought the knife in his back would have indicated otherwise." Jane replied with snarkiness.

"Welp, I guess there's only one option…! I surspect foul play…" I said.

"You don't say?" Jane said. Then Nadene came out. Nadine had a real oval face, like a circle that was kinda elongated at two ends, which was exactly what an oval was. She also had short hair, that curved along with her face, and kinda looked like an owl's feathers. She was carrying a white drape to cover the recently deceased. I waved at her but, she just ignored me. Maybe she was being crabby today; she was always sort of crabby, and kind of over-emotional.

"Jane, what's Nadene's broplem?" I asked her.

"….."

"Janey?" I inquired.

"Do I really need to explain why the woman dealing with a cadaver is ignoring you?" questioned Jane.

"Yes?" I suggested.

"No." spat Jane. I ducked out of the crowd, on account of the emotions were overwhelming and all. Unfortunately, I crave attention pretty badly, so I needed to seek counsel from one of my friends, good thing is, I live in close quarters to all ma good folks. I knocked on the door of my friend, Aaron. His house bore the Aries symbol, and was adorned with tiny sticks, that happened to look like ram horns, because getting the real deal was kind of impossible, maybe…

"Knock NKock, Lucy is here! I have some really bad news, I-" I fogrett *forget what I said there, so I won't write that. Aaron answered the door. He had short, black hair, and a bit of a goatee. His wings were mighty masculine looking compared to others, and his antennae looked a trifle like ram horns.

"Heeeeey, Lucy!" he greeted me.

"I got's bad news, Old man Sagittarius hash been found dead… Ish really sad cause now lil' Santana's going to have to deal with bein an orphan…"

"Old Sagittarius isn't even related to her." Aaron pointed out to me.

"Oh."

"Figured you would have known that, but you seem to be real good a forgetting things."

"I guess so…." I murmrurmed *murmured .

"Is that the olny *only reason why you're here?" he asked.

"Yes." I said,

"There's a lot of stuff you could be doing right now… Like learning to be self-sufficient." He said.

"Blurgh… Don't wanna." I groaned.

"Do you even know what's going to happen to us now?" he said all worried-like.

"No." I said. "Whass goin happen to us?"

"We might have to move the village again… Now that Ophiuchus is back, we're going to have to relocate ourselves, unless we want to end up like old Sagittarius." He stated.

"Dead?"

"Yes." He said in agragation agrevation *aggravation.

"Can't we tell that bastard not to mess with North Lucy-Town?" I suggested.

"North Lucy town?"

"The village doesn't really have a name, y'know, so I just call it North Lucy-town." I explained.

"That's pretty stupid." He told me.

"The part about killing Ophiuchus, or the part about me callin the village 'North Lucy-town'."

" I think both." He replied.

"I bet we could team up and beat him if we believed hard enough." I suggested.

"He's got some pretty nasty dark powers… for a fairy." Aaron stated.

After that, I don't really recall where that conversation ended up, but I don't think my argument fell into favor, So I gave up on it. To better elaborate on the subject, Ophiuchus is really bad news to us fairy folk. If he had his ways, he'd be getting us kinder, gentler (okay not really) fairies for kickin his bloodline out of the Zodiac. I get the feeling that something that dumb doesn't really call for vendetta, but that guy is a really crazy bastard. He was kind of like the stupid, fairy eqivalant equivalent of the Dark one. Who is not a fairy.

The next thing I seme seem to remember was going back to Jane, but Jane didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me. I don't really blame her though, we were all about to go through a lot of really emotional bullshit. I called out to her.

"Janey-Jane! I'm having an idea!"

"Hmmmm…" Jane hummed.

"What if someone decided to put an end to that guy-the serpent one."

"I'd say that they were drunk, and also cracking jokes at the wrong time." She replied.

"I'm sure that using all of our different abilities, we can take him!"

"Lucy, I'm not going to humor you." Said Jane.

"Listen! Twelve of us can probably take out one of him! I'm doing some real thinking here!"

"Oh, god, you're serious aren't you. Lucy, take my advice, and just lay low, okay? You are really good at doing that, right?"

"I am so very serious!" I proclaimed, "Jane, why won't you just give me a chance? I can do it.."

"Oh no, you can't. To take down Ophiuchus, you'd need some serious magic. More magic than simple fairy stuff." She said. I was all kinds of put off by this.

"How about, we juss cut him in half? I don't think he'd live through that." I suggested boldly.

"Lucy, you are drunk." stated Jane.

"Okay, how about we get more magic?"

"How would you even go about doing that?" Jane snapped.

"Don't… know. I need to think, I'll be back in a few.." I said. After that I just sort of buggered off all quiet-like. I don't really know what was going on in my mind, I knew what I was thinking was really stupid. I again sought counsel from my friends. I wound up at the door or another fairy house bearing the symbol of Pisces. I then knooked *knocked on the door.

End Chapter One.


End file.
